Sanity Lisa
Sanity♦Lisa 'is the deutorganist of the series in the Insanity arc. Appearance Sanity Lisa holds the main appearance of Lisa, except few changes have made. She have a layered hair: which her short hair remains and two long loose ponytails in the back. Her jacket still remains but it doesn't have any blue hue. And it reaches her ankles. There are stitches in her jacket to make longer. She still wear her black platform boots. Her weapon of choices are: Steampunk Palm and Polluted Arm. And her original weapons: Obsidian Lance and Quartz Knife. In her chibi form, she wore black shorts and bandages in her neck. She can be seen wearing a scarf which looks like a mask. And she wore boots with zipper details and strips. She can be seen making a large snowflake. Her right hand seems to be dissolving into shadow. Plot 'To the Music Gate Making her debut, she can be seen wlaking towards the lifeless Claire. She seemed examining the scar that Lisa gave to Claire. Then she left. later on, she was seen sitting on a very high cliff, which is in her world. Her world consists a very large lake with the moon in a close view. At night, the moon seems disappeared, but never a sunlight came in. Then lake turned red, which resembles blood. And her another world and the back of the lake is a crystal Ice mountain, beside that, a forest with a frozen river is connected with the frozen lake. 'Insanity Arc.' Due to Lisa's loss of her brotther, she's lost her head of killing Ron. So she went to her mother, to use her as an experiment: to make her stronger of killing someone. It took a week to finish also her weapon was made at the same week. She asked her mother what are the consequences of her newself. Then in wednesday, Ron invited her to talk with her in the whole day. The meeting place was a street that where can be seen a bench with lampposts. The meeting time is 8:00 a.m, Lisa was actually there in 4:50 a.m (she appears in nowhere, similar case to Slender Man). Ron showed up in 7:50 a.m, Ron asked her to go with her to eat breakfast with him. Lisa didn't replied then nodds. They ate breakfast, Ron said to himself that he is prepared to talk to his longtime crush. The two went to a park to talk privately (good thing that there are few people). Ron asked that does she have some feelings for him. Lisa didn't answered, suddenly, she started covering her face then started sweating rapidly. Lisa showed her pocket knife. then Ron freaked out. Ron realized that he is only daydreaming. Lisa stood up then dragging Ron's wrist, then Lisa started sprinting. Lisa brought Ron to an abandoned soap factory. Ron felt strange about the place. Lisa removed her jacket. Ice covered her, she later on attacked using Crystal Crescent. 'Declaration of War arc' When Lara and Areeyah found out what happened to Ron, they quickly studied it. Areeyah informed Olessa about Lisa's tantrum. Lara repoted this to the owner of NCO. He ordered Lara observe her. As Lara told the truth, the owner said that it will be their "ultimate card". He ordered that Lara will continue to upgrade her, after experimenting. Lisa was brought to the NCO Hospital to heal her allergies. When Lisa regained all of her consciousness, she quickly told the truth and why she added Tachi. Lisa asked the Owner to go to her place. She told the Owner that Ron is a former PDW member or the owner of the PDW. She was commanded by the NCO Owner to show up, before she shows up. The room became colder than outside. Abilities '''Ice Manipulation '''she can be seen using her powers for distraction, support, and defense. '''Shadow Manipulation '''it is unknown of how she can use this ability, but she only uses this for strong attacks. '''Paranoia '''As she uses her shadows, which darkens the sight of her opponents. She can also use this for support. '''Frozen Tomb '''she uses both of her ice and shadow for her ultimate killing method. '''Crystal Crescent '''Similar to Lisa, she uses her Quartz Knife. Trivia *Her otherself is Lisa *This is the same as from the game Beyond Two Souls. Lisa's souls became two because of Sanity♦Lisa *She also have an ally or a friend which is Grim Reaper Areeyah. *She is farther stronger than Vanadia 2.2. Category:Characters Category:NCO